1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wedge connectors and, more particularly, to electrical wedge connectors with blades for piercing conductor insulation.
2. Prior Art
European Patent Office publication No. EP0810688 discloses a wedge connector for piercing through insulated conductors. U.K. patent publication No. 2065994 also discloses a wedge connector with a wedge capable of piercing through insulation on a conductor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,031 discloses retention barbs on a wedge connector shell. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,604 discloses an insulation piercing wedge connector with seal.